Chocolate Milk
by Quantum27
Summary: 25th Anniversary Fic, that's a bit late. Sonic's tired. He's sitting in his kitchen drinking chocolate milk. It's also his birthday. Everything's going to turn out just fine in his book.


Of all the things on his birthday, he didn't think he would be like this. So _tired._ It didn't help that Eggman had planned a full on assault on Station Square the day before. Or he had stayed up all night. So today, at one in the morning, he was humming 'Happy Birthday'. While making chocolate milk. Like a responsible adult. It didn't matter if he was 5 or 25, he had a love for the chocolatey substance. Closing the cap to the chocolate bottle, he sighed in content. For awhile he just sat there drinking it. At least he put all the supplies away.

His tired emerald eyes looked over to the fridge, though he was not to far away from it, he didn't want to get up. He was only sitting on a stool by the island, he didn't technically need to move too far. Making his tired legs move a few steps, he let out a long sigh. Opening the fridge felt like a pain to what it really was. His eyes drifted through the contents of the large fridge. There was a good supply of fruit juices, especially for Knuckles, several gallons of milk, and, possibly every kind of food, as long as his friends liked it. Sonic shifted things to see if there was anything else that interested him. Wait, was that beer? Undoubtedly either Shadow or Mighty had placed it there. Sonic, having not been in a lot of situations to even try alcohol (not that he liked it too much anyway,) had decided that he was more of a wine person.

Finding nothing worthy of his time, he closed the fridge. Then sighed, as he felt his neck twinge in pain. He should get an ice pack. Why didn't the fridge have a smaller freezer in it? That would have made things much easier wouldn't it? It wasn't like the freezer was in the closet right next to the fridge. Noo...

After finally getting an ice pack, Sonic sat down and continued drinking the delicious chocolate milk. His eyes closed as he just listened to the sounds of the world. He probably should do one of those meditations that Knuckles is always telling him to do. Weren't they supposed to help with his chaos powers? He didn't know. He didn't care either. He was contentedly bliss.

His eyes suddenly opened as he heard the familiar sound of a chaos control. He scrunched his eyes in confusion. Only one person. Only...one person.

"Shaduw? Wha're ya' doin' here?" Hearing his own tired slurring voice, Sonic winced. The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow, obviously judging him. His crimson eyes kept darting from Sonic to the glass of milk. It only took Sonic a couple seconds to realize Shadow was holding a bucket.

"I brought you a gift, from Rouge. She was expecting you to be asleep." Emerald eyes looked to the bucket.

"Zat's filled with ice w'ter isn't it?" Shadow actually looked ashamed.

"Yes."

Sonic shrugged. What the heck. "Dump it on me. Z'it'll wike me up an'ways."

"You're sure?" His crimson eyes were questioning. Sonic only shrugged once again in response.

When the water and ice went over his head, his nerves seemingly locked up. Then he fell off the stool. Great Birthday so far. "Ah...!? That actually feels kinda nICE!" Shadow poured the last of the water over him.

Sonic sighed, feeling a smile come over his face anyway, "There's beer in the fridge?"

"I don't drink." He responded.

"I don't believe that." The blue hedgehog responded honestly. "Come on Shadz. Drink some chocolate milk with me?"

* * *

When Tails woke up he wasn't expecting Sonic and Shadow sitting together at the kitchen island. Or drinking chocolate milk. Together. They were rivals right? Still he watched them laugh together. Well, mostly a tired Sonic laughing. He thought he saw Shadow smirk a few times. So, when he went to get some breakfast, he didn't question why Sonic or the floor was wet. So when he did sit at the island with them, and Sonic cheerfully uttered a good morning, he replied.

Today was his brother's birthday. The person who had done so many things for him. That and he had pretty much had exhausted himself yesterday. Sonic would do anything for him, so today he would do anything for Sonic. However he still sent an apologetic smile to Shadow. Even he knew not to mess with a tired Sonic.

When Sonic asked if he wanted chocolate milk with his cereal he said yes. Why not? Chocolate milk was pretty good.

* * *

Sonic didn't know how he got to be asleep on the couch. However he wasn't pleased when a bunch of people he knew shouted 'surprise'. He frowned, muttered something about chocolate milk, then turned to face the other side of the couch. Tails uttered an apology, saying that it probably would be better to wait until Sonic actually wanted to get up. That was until Shadow said they could probably bribe him with some chocolate milk.

What surprised everyone was that it worked. Soon after a glass of milk, Sonic was up and partially awake. Though seemingly only half awake, he seemed to be having a good time. However he kept asking no one to touch him, as if his body was still sore from the day before. It probably was. When a few asked him what it was to be 25, he simply replied 'So far, like a glass of chocolate milk. Strangely enough.'

* * *

The blue hedgehog sat on the roof of his home. He smiled as he watched the sunset. It had been a good day. Though it was a bit tiresome. Like trying to wear in a new pair of shoes. He liked shoes.

Though as it always proved, he had friends and families behind him. People would always support him if he made mistakes. That and if no one did, he could always take a step back and rethink things. That and drink Chocolate Milk.

* * *

 **I was late on the train to write something for the 23rd but, I thought I'd still contribute. I also combined my love of Sonic and Chocolate Milk. Please review! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Quantum27 Out!**


End file.
